Anything But Ordinary
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, an 'opposites attract' type of love will erupt.(Yaoi Gojyo X Hakkai).
1. The Meeting

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 1:** The Meeting 

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** Okay, this story has really nothing to do with the original Saiyuki plot. NOTHING, NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL SAIYUKI PLOT. This is a high school story, with Gojyo and Hakkai, I kept the characters as in character as possible from the show. Sanzo and Goku ARE in the story, I don't know if it'll be 39, probably not. I came up with the story my unwillingly listening to Avril Lavigne and the song kinda fit with this cool fan art I was looking at and I got this idea. Okay, please review!! Oh, Kanan is in it but she's alive and she's only about 6 years old. 

========== 

This life, never changes. That's how I see it at least. I go by the clock, I schedule my day by what needs to be done, not what I want to do. I need to eat, I need to sleep, I need to go to school. I never do things I want to do, I never have time to. I don't make friends, because I don't go anywhere. I don't have a job, because I don't like talking to people that often. I usually just sit and read, reading is the only thing I want to do that I do. I don't need to read, but I want to. For some reason I don't make choices for myself. I follow what people tell me. I'm a follower basically. But then, one day, a person came into my life. He took my hand and showed me the world for what it really was. He let me be free, he made me want. He made me, unordinary. 

" Hakkai, get up! It's morning!" My mother smiled walking into my room. She smiled at me as she noticed I was already all ready. I finished tying my tie that went with my school uniform. Green plaid pants, white collared shirts and green plaid ties. I was lucky, the green matched my eyes. 

" I know mom." I said, putting on my glasses. She smiled at me again. My mother was those type of mothers that worried even though she didn't need to. She was pretty honest with me and my little sister. Our father left us after Kanan was born six years ago. I was ten back then. It never phased me, it's not like we got along anyway. 

" You're so responsible. But you might want to hurry and get to school. It's only the fourth week of school and I don't want you being late." She scolded, putting her hands to her hips. 

" Have I ever been late?" I asked, giving her an honest look. 

" Not that I remember." She laughed. " There is a riceball on the dining table to go. You can eat it on your way. I already put your lunch in your bag." 

" Thank you mom." I smiled and headed downstairs. 

" Ah! Oniichan! Good morning!" Kanan smiled, hugging me around the hips as I grabbed my riceball. 

" Morning Kanan. I'm surprised your up this early. Your school doesn't start for another hour." I said, patting her on the head. 

" Nuh Uh. You'd better go though." She said, pushing me worriedly out the door. 

" I know. Bye mom, bye Kanan." I said, rushing out the door. I love my little sister very much, she always worries about me and we're very close. Most siblings fight and stuff but Kanan and I don't, we figure we need each other more rather then fight. I got to school 5 minutes before the bell and headed up to my classroom. 

" Whoa, Hakkai was almost late!" Goku smiled at me as I took my seat next to him. I tossed him my riceball. " Aww! Thanks!" Goku squeeled happily. 

" I wasn't that hungry this morning." I sighed. 

" Wow, you're right on schedule." Goku said as the bell rang. " You always get here at the exact same time, even if you ARE almost late. It's weird. You have a perfect schedule..." He sighed. " Wish I was like that." This was my best friend Goku, we've known each other since high school started. He always ate and was very cheerful and happy. Very unlike me. 

" Mmm, it's just how I am. I'm pretty ordinary, huh?" I asked, taking out my notebook. 

" Really ordinary." Goku said honestly, stuffing the riceball in his mouth. " But, it's just how you are. I just wish sometimes you'd learn to live it up a bit. But nobody can really _teach_ somebody how to live. Gotta do it yourself. Do you have anything to drink?" 

" No, Kanan drank the last juice box." 

" Bet it ruined your schedule." Goku laughed. 

" No, it saved me some time getting to school." I explained as the teacher walked up in front of the class. 

" Good morning class." The teacher said in his usual monotone voice. He had blonde hair, violet eyes and glasses. Goku seemed to really like him, alot even if he was a bit harsh on him. Our teacher hated to be called Mr. Genjo, so we just called him Sanzo or Sensei. He didn't mind. He was strict, but knew what he was talking about. I usually went to him for advice. 

" Good morning Sensei!" Goku rang out. Sensei gave him a glare, but a glare that meant no harm. 

" We have a new exchange student coming in today from Osaka." Sensei said, gasps erupted from the class. We only had two Osakan people in the whole school, two girls who were very different from the rest of us. They were excentric and very straight forward. But now we'd be having one in our class. I wonder how'd that be. Sensei turned his head when someone knocked on the door. " That must be him. You may come in." 

The whole class as in awe. Even myself, which was surprising. He bounced in, a little skip in his step. He didn't have a tie with his uniform, a pirced left ear, a toothpick between his lips, crimson hair tied back into a clip with bangs covering the sides of his face. He had long eyelashes, a tan and beautiful crimson eyes to match his hair. 

" What's up?" He said, smiling with his bag over his shoulder. The class was silent. " Well, fine then." He said, a weird look on his face. " I'm Sha Gojyo from Osaka. I don't really like talking about myself much but if you want to know more you'd have to get to know me." He said, quite honestly with a smile on his face. 

" Okay, well there is an open seat behind Cho Hakkai, sit there please." Sensei said. 

" Cho Hakkai, which one are you?" He said, scanning the classroom. I swallowed and raised my hand. 

" Over here." I said quietly. He smiled at me and walked over. 

" Ah, I get to sit behind the pretty one." He said, swinging around me and sitting in his seat. I don't know what it was, but something about this guy was different. It's like he was meant to be sitting behind me, meant to be in this classroom. I could feel a sense of destiny almost, like I had felt this way a long time before. I felt him tap my shoulder. " Your name is Hakkai right? Mind if I call you 'Kai?" He said. I nodded. " Great! I'm Gojyo, call me what ever you like." 

" Is just Gojyo fine?" I smiled. 

" Yeah, that's cool. Hey, you know you have a nice smile. Looks like people don't see it too often." He said, flipping his toothpick with his tongue. 

" Wow, you're very observant." I said, quite surprised. 

" Meaning I'm right? Wow, I was just guessing." He smiled, teeth bared as he leaned back in his seat. 

I could tell something about him was right. The way he smiled at me showed me that it was alright to be myself, like he was changing me even though we just met. For some reason, I felt tied to him. Maybe this was just the start of a friendship, or something more. 

========== 

**A/N:** It was a bit short, a bit rushed but I just wanted to get all the characters introduced before I got into the real story. Please review. If this story does better then A Crimson Haired Daughter then I'm gonna delete that one, depends on which is better. 


	2. The Lunch Talk

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 2:** The Lunch Talk 

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** This chapter is just a really long talk between Hakkai and Gojyo during lunch about their lives and everything. It's fun to read. 

============ 

Like I figured, Gojyo was a smash hit with the other student. Girls and even boys flocked to him to meet him, or just even get a glance at him. He was not easy to miss with this crimson hair and eyes, plus he was taller then everybody else. He didn't seem to like the attention and the screaming girls too much. 

"...And that's how you find the area of a trapezoid. Make sure the math homework is written down, it's due tomorrow. You can have 5 minutes of free time before the lunch bell." Sanzo explained. 

" Hey, Hakkai. I'm going down to the cafeteria, want anything?" Goku asked me as he headed for the classroom door. 

" No, my mom packed me a bento." 

" Goku?" Sensei asked. 

" What is it Sensei?" 

" Bring me back some melon bread and some cold coffee. I'll pay you back when you get back here." Sensei ordered, folding open his newspaper. 

" Alright! Be right back!" Goku waved as he left the classroom. 

" Hey! Gojyo! Want to eat lunch with us?" Some girls yelled to him. I heard him turn around in his seat to face them. 

" No. I'm gonna stay here." He shook his head. The girls whined. Gojyo turned to me and rolled his eyes. " Stupid girls. I don't even know who they are. Did girls act like this when you first came here? They're so pushy." Gojyo asked me. 

" No. I'm not too popular with the girls." I said, opening my bento. Him and I turned to the side so we could see each other better, it looked like it would be a long conversation. 

" With a pretty face like yours? Seriously? If I was a girl, I'd be chasing _you_ down to come eat lunch with me." He grinned. 

" That's flattering." I said, my cheeks turning a little pink. 

" Mmm, what do you have for lunch?" Gojyo said, leaning over me to take my bento and put it between us. " Rice, sandwich, little fruity things. Mind if I have some?" 

" Oh sure." 

" You don't like to talk much, eh? You sound like one of those peole who only talk if someone asks you a question." 

" Mostly only if I'm comfortable with that person." I added on to his explaination. 

" So you feel comfy with me 'Kai?" He said, ripping the sandwich in half. " You can have the bigger half and I'll take some more rice." He smiled. 

" Well, you seem like a comfortable person. Unless you're hiding something behind your outgoing exterior." I smiled. 

He smiled back at me again and took a bite of his half of the sandwich. " Too many big words." He laughed. 

" You like the food? My mom made it." 

" Mama's boy? I'm one." 

" I guess I am. My father left when I was ten." I explained. " After my little sister was born." 

" Sorry, I didn't know." He said, finishing off his snack. 

" It's alright. I don't mind at all." I smiled, assuring it was alright. 

" It's weird you know." He started. 

" What is?" I asked. 

" The way you and me get along. You're usually quiet and solitary while me, I'm outgoing and straight forward. I guess the saying goes, 'Opposites Attract'." 

" I guess that's true. You want anymore? I'm not feeling that hungry." 

" Oh come on, you've gotta eat." He said, putting the other half of the sandwich in my hand. " You look awfully skinny, but still..." He said, taking my arm and feeling on my tricept. "...you have muscle. I'm the same way. I'm skinny, but I have muscle too. But now that I think about is everybody has muscle. I guess you and I are just skinny and muscular. That makes more sense." He said, placing his index finger on his cheek. 

I laughed. He blinked at me with his crimson eyes and smiled. 

" I made you laugh. It does look like that happens too often." 

" You sure can tell alot about me just by looking." I said, a little shocked. 

" It's weird isn't it. I can tell how a person is just by watching them, their gestures, their habits. But you're the first person that I couldn't tell right away." 

" That's a good thing, that I'm not so easy to read." I said. 

" I guess that's true. You also seem very plain. I could tell that right away. Very ordinary." He explained, pulling a soda can out of his pocket and clicking open the lid. He took a sip and licked his lips. " I'm anything but ordinary. As you can probably tell. I'm pretty weird, but I'm not ready to show that yet. You, maybe, you seem like you need to smile more so I'd do it just to make you laugh." 

" You're very talkative too." I added. 

" That counts as anything by ordinary, right?" He smiled. 

" That's very true." 

" Want some?" He said, pushing the black cherry soda can near me. 

" Uhh..." I mumbled. 

" Not keen on sharing drinks? Sorry, we do it all the time in Osaka." He said, sliding it back over to himself. I thought to myself for a second. 

" Actually, I'll have some." I said. He perked up and handed me the can. I looked at it for a second and brought the can to my lips. I finished off the rest, slammed the can down with my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes, they were full of tears. " It was cold." I laughed. 

" Ha! You're pretty awesome, eh?" He grinned. " I guess you were hiding things from me." 

" That was the first time, I've done something I wanted to do without thinking about the conciquences." I smiled at him. 

" Honestly?" He said, his voice full of shock. 

" Yeah. Pathetic, isn't it?" I said. 

" A little. You'll just have to hang out with me then. I do what I want to do all of the time." 

" _Anything_ you want?" I said, raising an eyebrow. 

" Hey, if I want to moon some guy in the street, hell I'll do it. If I want to steal a car and go on a road trip, I'll do it. I live life in the here and now. I don't wait for people to tell me what I need to do. I control my life. No looking back." He explained. I was in awe. Not like when he first came in here. I was in awe because this was the person I wanted to be. He was so happy, so outgoing and didn't look back or think about what the conciquences were. I found my goal. I want to be like Gojyo. 

" Hey, where'd Goku go?" Sensei asked. 

" I don't know Sensei." I shrugged, hearing his stomach gurgle. 

============ 

A/N: Please keep reviewing!!! 


	3. The Time With You

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 3:** The Time With You 

**Gojyo's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** This chapter will have a bit of romance, unlike the first two chapters. 

============ 

So I moved into Tokyo, starting going to school and met this really cute guy named Hakkai. He had brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and a strange aura to him. He was very quiet and usually didn't open up to people, or so he told me, but if all that was true, for some reason he's been opening up to me. It's weird. He's really...amazing. 

" Hey 'Kai. What's up?" I said, running up to Hakkai in the hallway. Today I decided to impress Hakkai with my crimson locks down today instead of up in the usual clip. 

" Your hair looks different today." He smiled, looking at me over the brim of his glasses. 

" Yeah, I thought I'd wear it down today." I smiled, bringing my hand behind my head. " It looks alright, what'd you think?" 

" I think I accents your eyes." He smiled again. " You look exotic, plus with your tan and what not. You should wear it down more often." He said. I almost turned as red as my hair at his words, luckly he didn't see me as he walked into the classroom. I followed close behind. 

" So...what cha doin' this weekend?" I asked, quite directly. 

" I don't think I'm doing anything. I was planning on maybe doing some writing." He smiled as he took a seat. I sat behind him and leaned up to his shoulder. 

" Whoa, I didn't know you wrote. Are ya any good?" I smiled. 

" I'd like to believe I am. But besides that, did you want to do something? I bet that's why you asked." Hakkai smiled again. 

" Yeah, I didn't want to sound like I was inviting myself over but I wanted to come over and hang out." I said, not making eye contact. It was a little nerve racking, seeing as how he was so pretty and all. 

" I'm sure you can. My mom works on weekends, my little sister will be there of course. I hope you don't mind." 

" Nah, I love little kids. I never had a younger sibling. I always wanted one though, I was always the youngest. What's it like being an older brother?" 

" It's fun. Kanan is only six years old, and usually since I'm a teenager we'd fight a lot but for some reason her and I get along quite well." 

" Only six, ehh? I love little kids. So, where do you live?" I asked, putting a toothpick between my lips and leaning back in my chair. 

" Oh, I'll write it down on some--" 

" Just write it on my hand. You got a pen right?" I smiled, holding out my hand to him. 

" Oh...alright." He sighed, quite astonished. What? He's never written information on someone's hand before? He carefully took my hand, a blue pen in the other, his were so soft under my rough ones, it felt sort of nice as he started to write his address on my hand. 

" Ow! Shit! You don't have to write so hard." I said, wincing. 

" I told you we should use paper." He said, glancing up at me as if I ruined his concentration. I grinned to myself as he finished. 

" And you didn't need to not the 'i's' I could tell what they are." 

" So, what are you gonna do if it washes off?" He said, ignoring my comment. 

" I guess I'll just wing it." I smiled. " You know..." I started. " You have very soft hands." 

" Do I?" He said, looking at his own. " I thought yours were soft." 

" I lived on a farm back in Osaka, how can I have soft hands?" I asked, quite astonished at his thought. 

" On a farm...?" 

" Not all people who live on a farm wear overalls and say "Ya'll" and silly things like that. I'm totally normal, well, not really. But at this moment, I bet you think I'm totally normal. But all ya'll city folk think we hicks or somein'." I grinned. 

He laughed, covering his mouth as if he was trying to hide the crisp laughter from me. It was comforting. 

" But seriously." He said, pushing his glasses up to the brim of his nose with his index finger. " I do want to see that unordinary side of you." 

" I'm planning on it." I smiled genuinely, causing him to smile as well. 

For some reason it took forever for Saturday to come, I was anxiously waiting to go to his house, and finally I'd get to. I put on a tight white shirt and loose hiphugger jeans. I tied part of my hair into a ponytail and left the rest to hang loose. I put my bag over my shoulder and a pair of black sunglasses over my eyes, took one final check up in the mirror and left for his house. I got to the right street until I noticed I had smeared his address when I took a shower. 

" Ah shit. I can't tell if that's a nine or a seven." I hissed. I felt a tap of my shoulder.

" Gojyo?" 

" Ah! 'Kai-Chan!" I grinned, hugging him around the shoulders. " I found you!" 

" Actually I believe _I_ found _you_." He smiled as I let him go. " What are you wearing? I can see your stomach." 

" What? Don't you guys wear stomach shirts out here? We do all the time in Osaka because it's so damn hot. It's not nearly as hot here, but most of my shirts are like this. Plus, it's only like one or two inches. Is your mom going to freak out or something?" 

" No, I don't think so. She usually doesn't mind. She still sometimes dresses like that anyway." 

" Ooh, you got one of those 'So-What-If-I-Have-Kids-I-Can-Still-Look-Hot' type of mom?" I asked as we started to walk down to his house. 

" Yeah, a little. She's not that old, she had me when she was 19." 

" That would make her mid-thirties. Whoa. Is she hot?" I asked in a serious tone. Hakkai glanced at me and gave me the funniest look. I bursted out laughing. " Oh God! You are so cute! I was kidding." 

" Yeah, yeah." Hakkai blushed a little and opened the gate to his house. 

" Whoa, so this is it huh? Very country like." 

" Not _your_ type of country, eh?" He smiled as he walked up the steps and opened the screendoor. 

" What's that supposed to mean?" I teased, pushing him playfully on the shoulder. 

" Ah! Is Gojyo here?" His mom panicked, peaking around the kitchen door. 

" Yeah. Gojyo, this is my mom. Cho Yumi." 

" Hey." I said politely. " I'm Sha Gojyo. Nice to meet you." 

" Hello. I'm just finishing up in the kitchen and then I'm going to work. Hakkai, Kanan is in her room, if she won't leave you guys alone just handle it or you can have her watch TV. No rough housing pleace." Yumi sighed. 

" Ah! Oniichan is home!?" A little girl squealed as she ran down the stairs and dumped into Hakkai's leg, wrapping her arms around him. " Where's your friend?" She said, looking around, she caught her eyes with mine and I knelt down to get to her height. 

" Hey. You're pretty cute. You know you look almost exactly like Hakkai." I smiled. 

" Thank you! But, why is your hair pink?" Kanan smiled, letting Hakkai go and tugging on his bangs. 

" Ouch! That hurts! Stop! And it's not pink!" I yelled, she continued to pull on them. " Hakkai! Get her to stop!" 

" That's what you get." Hakkai teased, sticking out his tongue. 

" I'll bite your tongue off." I hissed as Kanan finally let go. I quickly ran after Hakkai. 

" Ah! Gojyo, stop!" Hakkai yelled as I tackled him in the hallway. I put my knees on either side of his waist and sat lightly on his stomach. " Gojyo, what're you-" 

" You know, you're very soft to sit on, plus, you're very cute when you look all confused." I smiled, pushing a few of my bangs back. He turned red and put his hand over his face. " Oh come on, you hate me seeing you laugh and now blushing. Pick one." 

" Laughing." He said, his voice muffled from his hands. 

" Oh fine." I hissed, getting off of him and helping him up. " Where's your room?" 

" It's this one." He said, opening the door just to our left. " Kinda plain." 

" Wow, it's just like you." I teased, closing the door behind me. 

" So, what'd you want to do? There isn't really much to do...which makes me wonder why you wanted to come over." 

" I just wanted to spend time with you. I like you. To be honest, you're the first _real_ friend I've never had." I smiled at him as I sat on his bed. 

" Really?" He asked as he sat on the bed, close to me. 

" Yeah. People usually only like me because I'm hot, or it could get their friends jealous or because they think I have money. Unless that's the case for you. But I'll still hang out with you anyway." 

" I don't think like that. I often wonder why you want to be _my_ friend, I don't have any of those qualities." 

" Because I like you, you're not shallow and you're cute." I smiled. I put my hands on either side of his waist and dragged him onto my lap. He didn't quite realize what I was doing until he was fully on my lap. I kept my hands on his waist and put my head on his shoulder. 

" Gojyo?" 

" Hmm? Oh! Shit! If you have a problem with this, I'll stop! I'm sorry." I panicked. 

" No, you don't have to." I heard him stutter with his words. " I'll just count it as one of those things, I wanted to do, without thinking about the conciquences." He smiled. 

" What about, if I kissed you?" I smiled. 

" I believe...that would go on the list too." He smiled back. I didn't kiss him. I didn't want to yet. I wanted to hold on just a little bit longer, before I took it quite _that_ far. 

============ 

A/N: Please keep reviewing!!! 


	4. The Stolen Jeep Ride

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 4: The Stolen Jeep Ride** The 

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** This chapter starts off with them still at Hakkai's house! Besides that, everybody seems to like it so far! I was hoping people would! I even have some of my favorite authors on here like Crimson1 and Karu Leonnese. I feel so loved! I know where this story is going but at the moment I'm just kinda rambling. But people seem to love the chapters where I just ramble. oO. Weird. Like in Origami Koshi (My Fruits Basket Fic). Oh well, I dunno what's gonna happen in this chapter. Maybe something good, maybe something bad. Maybe we'll find out where Goku went when he was supposed to get Sanzo lunch? I was thinking about making this Sanzo X Goku anyway, anybody disagree!? (I'm writing this chapter while listening to Aqua. Scary...) 

============ 

" Ouch, Gojyo." 

" Did that hurt?" 

" A little. Let's keep going." 

" You sure? I don't wanna hurt you. You kinda suck at this." 

" That's mean. I'm trying my best." 

" You're a little wimp. Ping-Pong balls don't usually cause you to say ouch." Gojyo twitched an eyebrow. 

" Well, you hit them really hard." I said, rubbing my arm. 

" How do you have ping-pong table but you've never played?" 

" It's Kanan's. She got it for her birthday last year." I explained, tapping my paddle on the table. 

" Is she even tall enough to reach the table?" He asked, bouncing the ball on the floor a few times. 

" No, but she uses a stool and sits. Even then she can beat you." I smiled. 

" Ha! Nobody can beat me! I'm Sha Gojyo, master of the ping-pong table." He boasted, pointing to himself with the paddle. 

" Only the table?" I said, leaning against the table. 

" Ha ha, very funny. Wanna play another round?" He offered, tossing the ball to me. I caught it and bounced it on the table. 

" No. You'll just beat me again. Kinda pointless in fighting the inevitable." I shrugged. Gojyo slammed his paddle on the table. 

" Rule one of being unordinary!" He yelled. I jumped. " Always fight the inevitable! Whatever that means. You're supposed to do the opposite of things that are normal. Like for example, if I was going up against an army of giant robots with lazer guns and cannons--" 

" You'd run." I interrupted. 

" You'd run. I'd stay." He said. 

" But you know you'd loose." 

" But that means I'd be giving up to easily. Plus, where's your sense of justice? Not that I really have one." He said, scuffing his feet on the floor. 

" I have one. Just not willing to do anything." 

" That's your problem. Let's do something naughty." Gojyo grinned, looking up at me, excitement written all over his face. 

" Something...naughty?" I questioned, perking an eyebrow. 

" Do you haveanother car?" Gojyo asked. 

" There's my dad's old one in the garage." 

" Perfect." He grinned. " Where is the garage?" 

" Downstairs to your left." I explained. Gojyo walked over to me and took my hand. " Kanan! Come on!" Gojyo yelled to her. She ran down the stairs. 

" Where's you going?" Kanan smiled, running next to me as Gojyo opened the door to the garage. 

" I don't know." Gojyo said, turning on the light. " Wanna go, princess?" He smiled at Kanan, then looked at the old brown jeep. " A jeep, ehh?" He said looking at the hooks with keys next to the door. He took the keys off the hook, let go of my hand and unlocked the car. Kanan and I stood dumbstruck. 

" What're you doing Gojyo?" I asked as he hopped into the drivers seat. He gave me a 'isn't-it-obvious' look and turned on the engine. 

" We're going for a drive! Your mom won't be home until later, right? Come on." He smiled, coaxing me into the car. I smiled. 

" You're hopeless." I whispered to myself as I grabbed the remote to shut the garage door. Kanan happily jumped into the open aired backseat and put on her seatbelt. I reached for my seatbelt as well but Gojyo's hand stopped me. 

" Ah ah ah!" He smiled, lacing my hand with his. " You and I aren't gonna wear seatbelts." 

" But...why?" I asked. He smiled at me and put his other hand on the wheel and he backed up the car. 

" That's all part of the fun, baby!" He smiled as he forcefully backed up the car and sped up onto the street. 

" Ahhh! This is fun!" Kanan laughed happily. 

" Gojyo! Do you have a licence?" I asked, trying to keep my hair out of my eyes. 

" What if I said no? Would you tell me to stop?" Gojyo smiled, slowing down a little at a stop light. 

I looked at him and smiled. " I don't believe I would." 

" Good, cause I ain't got one." He grinned. " So, where are we going?" 

" Are you asking me? You're the one who wanted to drive." 

" I was hoping we could get a little alone time. But I forgot your sister was at home." He said, looking back at her before he started the car again as the light turned green. " Whoa, is she asleep?" He said, peaking back at her again from the rear view mirror. 

" Yes, I believe she is. Kanan usually sleeps alot. She gets sick alot of the time. The doctors say she's in a healthy state right now. I guess she just needed some rest." 

" Aww, you made me feel all bad now. Let's go back then. I don't wanna make her sick." 

" Don't worry. She'll be fine. She hasn't gotten sick in at least 8 months." 

" Okay, I'll just have to take it carefully then." He smiled. We drove for what seemed like hours until we reached the middle of a dry field and the sun was just setting. Gojyo and I decided to sit on the hood of the car. Kanan was still soundly asleep in the back and we were making small chat about how today went. 

" Mmm, today was fun. Even though all we did was drive." I smiled, laying back onto the windshield. 

" Maybe some day we can drive longer, farther. And we won't have to bring Kanan. It'll be just the two of us." Gojyo smiled, taking his hair out of the ponytail. 

" That sounds like fun." 

" The wind feels good out here. Not all the city air and everything. It feels like Osaka again." 

" You miss being there?" I asked, sitting up a little bit. 

" I used to." He said simply. 

" What made you stop missing it?" 

" Meeting you." He said, keeping his eyes on the sunset. " I still remember the day I saw you. Your pretty emerald eyes were looking at me and you had a stupid look on your face. Then I saw that open seat next to you and I jumped at it. I felt something about you. I know we seem like two totally different people, but that day I felt like we were destined to be together...I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." He turned around and grinned at me. Crimson hair mixing in with the oranges, pinks and yellows swirling behind him. It was an amazing sight that made my heart skip a beat. I skidded over to Gojyo on my knees and leaned my chest on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him tight for a hug. 

" I felt the same way Gojyo." I whispered. Gojyo instantly turned around and kissed me. His lips were soft and inviting, he licked my lips and I allowed him entrance into my own. He leaned on me, pushing me against the windshield and interlaced his hands with mine. He broke the kiss slowly, only lingering close to each other, his hot breath washing over me. 

" I like your lips." He smiled, kissing me softly and quickly. 

" Ummm, thank you." I smiled and shrugged. Gojyo let out a laugh and buried his head in my shoulder. 

" You're really cute, you know that." 

" So you tell me." I said. 

" Do you believe me?" 

" Only because you told me." 

" So...what if I told you I wanted to be your boyfriend?" 

" I'd have to question my sexual preference." 

" And after that?" 

" I'd have to say yes." I grinned as he kissed me one last time. 

" So we're an item?" 

" If that's what you wanna call it." 

" Good then. Can I call you baby now? I love coming up with pet names for you." He smiled. 

" I said before, whatever you want." 

" So I could all you sexy?" 

" If you want. I won't believe you, but sure." 

" But you'll believe me if I call you cute? You're weird." He smiled, brushing some of my bangs. 

" That's anything but ordinary, right?" 

" That's my line. But you're one step closer." He smiled, getting off of me. He hopped onto the side of the jeep and reached out his hands to me. " I'll carry you! Come on!" He cheered. I slid off the hood and into his arms. He spread my legs around his waist and carried me like a baby. He walked over to the other side of the jeep, opened the door and sat me down. 

" Can I wear my seatbelt now?" 

" Nope." He smiled as he started the car. 

" You're mean." 

" But I'm your boyfriend. I get to do that now baby." Gojyo smiled, turning the jeep back towards the city, rolling up a large cloud of dry dirt. I looked back at the cloud as it disappeared into the air. 

" I guess that's fine then." 

============ 

A/N: Whoa! SEE! That turned out to be good! It's weird like that. oO. Okay, anyway. The story will continue with how their relationship is at school and what not or maybe I'll just ramble again. 


	5. The Ex Girlfriend?

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 5:** The Ex Girlfriend!? 

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** Thank you to Maria for giving me this idea. I've had writer's block. I KNOW THIS IS WEIRD! But I didn't want any random characters in my story so the only female characters we have are the Kannon, Lirin and Yaone so Yaone will be playing the part of Gojyo's ex girlfriend. We were gonna make it like Zenon or Homura but that'd be creepy...so are you up to it Yaone? 

Yaone: Yes, quite! 

Gojyo: She's pretty hot too. 

Hakkai: Oh Gojyo... 

Gojyo: Not as hot as you babe...heh! 

Hakkai: sweatdrop Paisley-sensei, please continue the story then? 

Paisley: Yes Hakkai!! 

============ 

Okay, so let me get this right, Gojyo and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, oh, I mean boyfriend and boyfriend! And so we're dating, Gojyo is gay, I am straight but I like Gojyo who's a boy...this is so very puzzling. I thought about this is whole way to school, stratching at my head trying to figure things out. This was just too strange and I couldn't figure out why! I was fine up until a girl with long purple hair ran into me, dropping all of her books on top of me. 

" Oh! Excuse me!" She said, quickly picking up the scattered books. I blinked, the smack on my head with a large book made me dizzy for a few seconds. I came to my senses. She had her hand out in front of me, helping me up. 

" It's alright." I said. 

" Are you sure? I'm so clumbsy, I couldn't see where I was going. Ah! You go to high school around here?" She exclaimed, noticing my uniform. 

" Yeah." I nodded. 

" Do you know a guy with hair like this?" She said, bringing her hair up into a messy ponytail. 

" No." I shook my head. 

" Does he walk like this?" She said, skipping and stepping a litt;e. 

" Mmm...no." I said. 

" What about long eyelashes?" 

" I don't know anybody like that either." I said, making the saddening look on her face grow sadder. 

" Awww! Really? You must be one of those non-popular ordinary people huh? The guy I'm looking for is really popular." 

" I don't know any popular people either. Sorry I couldn't help you out more." I sighed. 

" It's okay. I'll keep looking. Goodbye!" She said, running off in the other direction. 

" What a strange girl." I said, continuing on my walk to school. I went up into the classroom and saw everybody in their little cliques and Gojyo sitting near the window, a girl talking to him. I moved a little closer to hear what they were talking about. 

" You don't want to go out with me Gojyo?" The girl asked, quite shocked. 

" Nah, sorry." Gojyo said, not even looking at the girl. 

" But why not? I'm so pretty." 

" Well, I had reasons before, but that little statement before just made another one. You're self absorbed. But besides that, I'm already taken." 

" By who?" She asked. 

" None of your business. But he's about 6 million times cuter then you." He grinned, making the girl grow quite angry and she stormed off. I smiled and sat down near the window next to him. 

" Hey baby." He smiled, putting an arm over me. 

" I don't supposed you were talking about me to that girl." I asked. 

" Ahh, you heard that?" He grinned, pulling me tighter. 

" Of course. I was being curious." I smiled. 

" Ahhh, but what I said was true." He smiled back at me. " You are 6 million times cuter then that girl. Probably then anybody I've ever seen, you little cutie!" He squeeled, pulling me close against him. 

" Don't over exaggerate Gojyo." I said, pushing my glasses up. 

" I'm not. Seriously! Look how pretty you are." He smiled, pinching both of my cheeks. " You know, if we weren't in class, I'd be doing something naughty." 

" Define naughty, please." I said, giving him a comical look. 

" Heh, I wanna make out with your ear." 

" What?" I said blushing. 

" You've never done that before?" 

" Sorry, but you have more sexual experence then me." I explained, still red around the cheeks. 

" Heh, I guess you have a point. Here, I'll show you. It'll look like I'm telling you a secret, so no big deal." He said, covering up his mouth from the side and leaning up to my ear and whispered. " Try not to moan." As he licked the outside of my ear. He slowly nibbled on my ear lobe, licking it with his tongue and gently nawing on the back curve of my ear. I was frozen the whole time with pleasure as he finished it off with a kiss on my cheek. He moved back into his seat. " You clean your ears, that's good." 

" Why is that good?" I asked, still blushing. 

" I remember dating this one girl and she had loads of ear wax in her ear, it was sick." He said, sticking out his tongue. 

" Mm, you sound like you really have ad alot of experence Gojyo..." I sighed. 

" What's wrong?" He said. 

" I don't know..." 

" Look, if you're feeling a bit rushed by all this then we can stop and just still be friends." He said, quite worried. " I don't wanna push you into anything you're not ready for." 

" No, it's not all that, just...I don't know. Nevermind." I shook off the thought and he did as well. 

" Class! Get in your seat, I'm about to start!" Sanzo came in, slamming his book on the desk to get everyone's attention. Gojyo and I quickly moved to our seats and didn't really talk much for the rest of the class. 

" Hakkai! Sweetie! You wanna go hang out today?" Gojyo smiled, putting his arm around me as school let out. 

" Mmm? Where?" I asked. 

" I honestly have no idea, any ideas?" 

" Not really. Want to go over to my place?" I suggested. 

" Ah! Sure!" He smiled. " You sure your mom won't mind?" 

" Of course not." 

" Did she ever find out our little jeep escapade?" He whispered as we started heading towards my house. 

" No. We're lucky, as soon as you left she came home." I said. 

" Whoa. Freaky." He said, taking hold of my hand. 

" Mmm?" I said, looking down at our hands. 

" Oh, I'm sorry! Are you up for holding hands in public? I understand if you don't want to be called names and everything like that." He explained, but still not letting go of my hand. 

" I don't mind at all. They can call me what they want." I said, quite honestly. 

" That's what I wanna hear!" Gojyo smiled, swinging our hands up and back. 

" Gojyo!?" A female voice yelled from behind us. 

" Huh?" Gojyo said, quite confused, turning around. " HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. I turned around as well, it was that purple haired girl again. 

" Do you know her Gojyo?" I asked. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. 

" She's my ex." He said. 

" She!? You're not--" I said, muffled against Gojyo's chest. 

" Gojyo! I have been looking all over for you! I flew in from Osaka yesterday looking for you!" She exclaimed. 

" Yaone! What the hell are you doing here? I broke up with you years ago!" 

"...But, I haven't forgotten about you! I came here for you!" 

" And I left there to get away from you!" I yelled. 

" No, it was because--" Yaone started as Gojyo quickly overed her mouth. 

" Shut up." He hissed, quickly taking his hand off her mouth. " Don't say anymore." Gojyo said, quite sternly. Yaone's eyes fixed down to me. 

" Is this your boyfriend?" She asked. " I thought you stopped swinging both ways." 

" WHAT!? Gojyo! You're bisexual?" I asked, quite astonished, but still not leaving his arms. 

" Yeah babe. Sorry I didn't tell you. But girls are annoying. I am thinking about just turning straight gay." He explained. 

" How can you just _become_ a new sexuality?" I asked, perking an eyebrow. 

" I don't know." He smiled goofishly. " So anyway Yaone, what are you _really_ doing here?" 

" I came here to win your love! I want you to go out with me again!" She cried. 

" No can do, I am dating Hakkai. He's my boyfriend, my best friend!" He said, making be quite flustered. 

" But that's not fair!" 

" How is that not fair?" He asked. 

" Hakkai, I didn't know who you were at first, so I guess this now makes us rivals." She huffed, spinning on her heel and heading off. 

" Pish, whatever." Gojyo said, sucking on this teeth. " Babe? What's wrong? You're being awfully quiet." 

" It's nothing Gojyo, really. Stop worrying about me." I forced on a smile. 

" Stop worrying? Fat chance of that. Why can't you just tell me what's up?" He said, tilting his head to the side. 

" I'm sure I'll tell you when I'm ready. Alright?" I smiled again, brushing back my bangs. 

" Oh alright, only because you told me to." He said, putting his arm back around me so we could get back to my house. 

============ 

**A/N:** We'll find out what's wrong with Hakkai in the next chapter, then after that I'm pretty much lost again. Ideas would be great...heh...thanks to Karu-Chan hug One of my favorite authors who gave me an idea for a later chapter. And...yeah so...ideas will be great! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! 


	6. The Feelings We Feel

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 6:** The Feelings We Feel 

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is about...well...just read it. And also, read my fanfiction _1000 Words_ if you haven't. It's cute, cute, cute! 

============ 

Gojyo and I weren't really talking much since we saw Yaone. I didn't really know what was wrong with me, I just felt that something wasn't right, whatever it was. I was sitting on my desk in my room and Gojyo was sitting on my bed, a pillow in his lap and snacking on some pocky. I was looking out the window, out at the city, until I heard Gojyo move over to me and sit on the desk next to me. He looked down at me and smiled. 

" Hey babe." He said simply. I smiled. 

" Hello." 

" What are you doing all alone by yourself?" He smiled. 

" Nothing really." I shook my head. 

" You're being so quiet." He said, leaning his head on my shoulder. " I know I said I wouldn't ask about what's wrong, so I won't." 

" So you're just gonna keep looking at me like that until I break down?" I said, turning my head, noticing the babyish-look in his face. 

" Pretty much." He grinned. 

" Sometimes, I wonder..." I started off. 

" What?" He asked, a bit excited at the fact I was finally breaking down and telling him. 

" Well, you know how I am so ordinary and all..." I continued. 

" Uh huh, what about it?" 

" I just, don't believe that I am doing out with you, if you know what I mean. Like, you're too good for me. I mean, I feel a bit, small, if that's a good word to use. Mostly because you have had a lot of girlfriend and boyfriends and it makes me kind of feel like, 'Just-Another-One' to you and to be honest, I don't really want that." I confessed, not looking at him. 

He let out a small chuckle. " First off, I feel very lucky to have you, Hakkai. I'm not too good for you, nor do I want you thinking that. And about the 'Just-Another-One', I don't believe that to be true. I wouldn't even bother with you if I didn't see something special in you...and I do. When I first saw you, I felt as if...I _needed_ you." He paused. "Kinda weird, huh?" 

" Not at all. I guess...that's what I wanted to hear." I said as Gojyo took my hand and kissed my palm. 

" I love your hands." He smiled. " They're so soft and girly." I smiled at the comment. 

" I do alot of house work, so maybe all the cleaning stuff I use makes them soft." I explained. 

" You have a short lifeline." Gojyo said, examining my hand. 

" Really?" 

" Uh huh, wow, babe, yours is really short." He said, showing me my own hand. 

" I never knew that one was the lifeline. That's sad." I said. Gojyo traced the small lifeline to the middle of my hand. 

" Want me to fix it?" He asked, an excited look on his face. 

" Fix it?" 

" I'll give you some of mine!" He smiled. 

" Some of your lifeline?" I said, dumfounded. Gojyo nodded. 

" It's easy, see." He explained, putting his hand on top of mine and rubbing them together. He smiled at me and laced them together. He scooted closer to me and put his free hand around my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. " Now, stay like this for 20 minutes, no talking." He grinned. 

" You tricked me." I huffed. 

" What? You don't wanna stay like this for twenty minutes?" He asked, squeezing my waist. 

" Why only twenty? Can't it be longer?" I smiled up at him. 

" How long?" 

" Long time." 

" How long is that?" 

" Forever." 

" That's a long time." 

" Are you not up to it?" 

" Of course I am." He smiled, kissing my cheek. Pause. 

" This isn't going to help my lifeline is it?" I asked, breaking the tense silence. 

" Ehh, not really." Gojyo said honestly, squeezing me closer like a seven year old attached to her new doll and snuggling up close to me. " You're just so comfy." 

" I'm a pillow now?" 

" You're _my_ pillow." 

" Heh, you're weird." 

" You're going out with me, who's the weird one now?" 

" Touche." I laughed. And we slowly dozed off, the sun shining through the window we sat in front of on my desk, holding each other. 

" Mmmm..." Gojyo muffled against my neck, his eyes half open. He looked out the window, the afternoon had turned into a mix of pinks and purples in the sky. He sleepily looked at the clock on my dresser. " 7 'o clock." He said, quieter then normal to keep from waking me, it didn't work. I looked up at him, my eyes half-lidded as well. He looked down at me. " Hey babe." 

" Hi. What time is it?" I said, rubbing my eyes. 

" Seven." 

" In the morning?" I asked, yawning. 

" No, at night. We slept for a while, neh?" He asked, still not letting me go. 

" Mmm, yeah. I have been so stressed lately with homework and everything. It was nice sleeping here with you." I said, a pink flush going to my cheeks, and from the look of it, his too. 

" Yeah, you're very soft to sleep on." He confessed, running his hand through his crimson locks. He smiled at me, I smiled back. 

" Hakkai!" My mom yelled for me. 

" Yeah?" I asked, hearing her about to open the door. Gojyo quickly removed his hands from around my waist, and mine from off of his chest. Gojyo quickly rolled off the desk, lost is balance and fell face first into the floor when my mom walked in. 

" Gojyo? You alright?" She asked, looking at him. 

" Of course! I'm fine. I always do this..." He hissed in pain, but covered it with a smile. 

" Umm, okay." She shrugged. " This girl came by." She said, moving her attention to me. " She was cute, she had long purple hair. She asked if you were home, but I saw you two asleep--" 

" I tend to grab things in my sleep. Sorry if it surprised you!" Gojyo quickly came up with an excuse. 

" Ahh, you two looked so cute sleeping together! But, she said to tell Hakkai that she would meet him by the track during PE. You'd better not skip class, honey." My mother scolded. 

" Mother, when have I ever missed class?" I said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

" You have a point." She smiled. " I guess I'll go make dinner. You staying for dinner Gojyo?" She asked. 

" Yeah, I guess I will." He said, getting off the floor as my mother left. I looked up at him, a cut on his forehead. 

" Gojyo, you're bleeding." I said, pointing to his forehead. He looked up as if he could see it and felt the place, he looked down at his hand, a trickle of blood. 

" Whoa, how'd that happen?" 

" Maybe you cut it on your fall off my desk. Come here." I said, coaxing him to lean down. I pulled a tissue out of the box on my desk and wiped the blood. He put his hand out, the trickle of blood still there. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, teeth bared. I gave him a soft look and licked the blood off his hand. He turned as red as his hair at the sight. I let his hand go and smiled at him. 

" Y-You...y-you suck." He flustered. I chuckled. 

" Didn't mean to make you blush, all mighty Gojyo." I teased, sticking out my tongue. 

" Remember what I said about you sticking your tongue out at me?" He perked an eyebrow. I nodded. 

" You'd bite my tongue off." I said, lingering on my words. 

" I just might _really_ do that." He said, crossing his arms. 

" Try me." I teased. He leaned on me and kissed me passionately, our tongues danced, our hands felt and we swooned over one another... 

_And not once did he bite my tongue._

============ 

A/N: Nice little ending there. This was originally a useless chapter so I added Yaone inviting Hakkai to talk...about something...(sexy Shigure butler glare)...okay...thanks for all your lovely reviews people! The next chapter well...i don't really know... 


	7. The Threatening Proposal

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 7:** The Threatening Proposal 

**Hakkai's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** Here we go, we're in that crazy-bitch-ex-girlfriend stage of the story. Ha ha! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Maria and Dani for the ideas! Well, Dani didn't really help but she's my best friend so I can thank her for no reason because I am the writer and I could make Gojyo walk around naked while singing Row Your Boat for all you know. Mmm...just read and review and ignore me while I sulk in a corner for being a threatening author. 

============ 

The next morning I woke up at the same time like I do every morning. I put on my uniform, filled my school bag with the things I needed for today. I made sure my hair looked right, cleaned off the lenses of my glasses, put on my shoes and headed downstairs. I gulped, I totally forgot about having to meet Yaone during PE. I knew it was something about Gojyo, but I didn't know for sure _what_ it was. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. 

" Ahh, you're up!" My mother smiled. She was busy about in the kitchen again, making breakfast for her and Kanan. 

" Good morning." I smiled, sitting on a stool near the sink. 

" I'm going to the doctor today!" Kanan smiled, tugging on my shirt. 

" Hey Kanan." I smiled down back at her. " For what mom?" I said, turning my attention to my mother, a more concerned look on my face as I gently gave Kanan a pat on the back for her to leave the kitchen. 

" Kanan's been really tired lately and she's developing another fever. This is the fifth fever she's had in two weeks. I'm worried." She explained in a quieter tone. 

" You think she's going to be in the hospital again?" I whispered. 

" Probably." She sighed. " I'm really worried about her Hakkai." She said, her eyes tearing up. 

" Don't worry, she'll be fine. She always has been." I said, patting her back comfortingly. 

" You'd better go to school." She forced a smile, wiping the forming tears off her cheeks. " I'm taking Kanan to work with me if she can leave the hospital so we'll be home around seven. You can have Gojyo come over if you want some company." 

" I might do that." I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. " I'm leaving. Bye Kanan, have fun." I waved to her. 

" Bye!" She said cheerfully as I closed the door behind me. I didn't even take five steps until I heard footsteps behind me, running. A swoop of crimson hair gently grazed my face. I felt a sharp bite on my ear. 

" Baby!!" Gojyo yelled, wrapping his arms around me. 

" Gojyo! God, you scared me." I gasped, pushing my glasses back where they belonged while he released his grip on me. 

" Sorry. I was walking by and I heard you say you were leaving so I waited outside until you left and snuck up on you. You're easy to sneak up on. You scream like a girl." He teased. 

" I do not." I huffed. 

" Ha, right babe." He smiled, kissing my cheek. " So how's it going?" 

" Kanan's going back to the hospital again." I said quietly. 

" Oh, she's sick right? I'm sorry babe." Gojyo whispered, hugging me around the waist. 

" It's okay. It probably won't be anything worst then what she's had before." I forced on a smile. 

" You really care about your sister, huh?" 

" Yeah, I've had to take care of her since she was born, back then mom was working two jobs. I was 10 back then so taking care of a newborn was new for me and father had left a few weeks before Kanan was born. It was tough. Now, she's gotten promoted in one of her jobs twice, so she quit the other one and now we're happy. Though it's getting very difficult to pay for Kanan's medical bill." I explained. Gojyo moved his chin to rest on my shoulder. 

" That was a nice story. Betcha mine is worst." He said sorrowfully. 

" Tell me." I said. 

" Not yet." He said, nuzzling his cheek against my neck. 

" Okay, then I'll change the subject!" I smiled. " Want to come over afterschool?" 

" Mmm? Who's going to be home?" He asked suspiciously. 

" Nobody." I said, quite honestly. Gojyo's eyebrows perked up. 

" Errr, really?" He muttered. 

" Yeah, problem?" I asked, taking his hand. 

" No problem at all babe." He grinned, kissing me on the cheek again. " Are you gonna meet Yaone today after PE?" 

" Yeah, I'm going to see what she wants." 

" Not fair." 

" What isn't fair?" 

" I don't get to see you during PE. God, I love you in those shorts...all sweaty and playing sports..." Gojyo swooned, twirling around. 

" Heh, you're strange. You actually watch me during PE?" I asked, my face a little flushed. 

" Babe, as hot as you are, I'm surprised people aren't fighting me for you. Of course I watch you. I watch you all the time." He confessed. 

" That's...flattering in a way." I blushed a deeper red. 

" Stalker in the other way, mmm?" He smiled. 

" Yeah, a bit. But I don't mind." I shook my head timidly as we finally got to school. All of our other classes went by relatively quickly. After lunch it was PE. I was a bit nervous in the locker room of course. 

" Babe, what's wrong? You nervous about meeting Yaone?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

" A bit." I sighed. 

" Be careful. Yaone can be quite evil sometimes dispite how she looks. Please be careful. Remember, punch with your left." He smiled, demontrating the punch. 

" I'm not going to beat her up Gojyo." I chuckled. 

" I'm just kidding." He said, taking my hand and squeezing it. " Just, be careful, okay?" He smiled, letting go of my hand and running out to the field. I sighed and walked over to the track where Yaone said to meet her. She waved at me from the gate. 

" You got my message? Good." She said instantly. " You know what this is about...right?" 

" Yeah, it's about Gojyo." I answered. 

" Of course. Look, Gojyo and I have been through alot together and I'd appricate it if you would give him back to me." She said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

" Give him back to you? You're acting as if he's some toy that I took from you." I said, an attutude raising in my tone. 

" You could put it that way. I know _so_ many things about Gojyo that you wouldn't even believe was true about your little crimson haired honey." She grinned. 

" L-Like what?" I said, in a quieter tone. 

" Can't say. You have to ask him for yourself." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. " But that's not what I wanted to say. What I _wanted_ to say was that I would like Gojyo back in love with me in two weeks." 

" WHAT!? You want me to try and get Gojyo to fall in love with you in two weeks!? I don't think that should be MY responsibility!" I yelled. 

" I am Kurosaki Yaone. My father owns Kurosaki Hospital. I believe that is where your little sister is being treated for her current sickness." She said confidently. My eyes widened. " That's right, seems you've read my mind. If you don't do as I say, I will have your sister's files deleted from hospital records. Every, hospital record. Then where will she get her treatment?" 

I balled my hands into fists at my sides. I couldn't believe this. This wasn't happening. If I didn't do what she said, my little sister would be in big trouble, health wise, but if I do what she says, I'll loose Gojyo...this was certainly not an easy decision. 

" Fine." I said, my head hanging down. " I'll do what you say." 

" I knew you'd see it my way. And Kanan's such a cute little girl too." Yaone winked. " Bye." She grinned, leaving the track. I fell to my knees, my eyes tearing up. This was bad...this was _really_ bad. 

========== 

A/N: Man...Yaone is a bitch. She can be so sweet in the anime too. 


	8. The Boring Kisses

**Anything But Ordinary**

**Chapter 8:** The Boring Kisses 

**Gojyo's Point Of View**

**Summary:** Hakkai is a boring, ordinary high school student with no idea how to live for himself. But when when the anything-but-ordinary transfer student Sha Gojyo comes into his life, a whole new person will be reborn. (Yaoi, Gojyo X Hakkai). 

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, I was having writer's block for a while and decided to stop this story, but now I am continuing! Whoo! Okay, so here we go! 

============ 

I peaked around the corner as Yaone talked to Hakkai, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard small words like 'Kanan' and 'hospital' but nothing was quite clear. I wanted to say something, but Hakkai told me to let him handle it himself. I didn't want to make him feel weak, like he couldn't do anything without me. I was guessing that's what he wanted to prove. But I did want to hit Yaone. In a few more seconds, Yaone left with a grin on her face and Hakkai collapsed onto the dirt ground, almost in tears. 

" Ah! Baby! You alright?" I asked, running up to him, a few seconds after Yaone left so it would seem like I wasn't there. 

" Yeah, I'm...uhh...fine." He sighed, wiping his eyes under his glasses quickly so I wouldn't see, but I did. 

" What did she say?" I asked again, helping him up. 

" It was nothing. Don't worry about me." He smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist loosely and smiled at him. 

" Don't say that, of course I am going to worry." I smiled. " But are you okay?" He smiled sweetly and nodded, as if he felt so much better and we went back to our class. It was afterschool on our walk home when I mensioned the incident again. 

" Ah! Hakkai, aren't I supposed to come over today?" I asked. 

" Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me." He smiled. " Are you sure you don't mind coming over?" His expression changed to worried. " I mean, if you have-" 

" 'Kai!" I said, putting my index finger over his lips. " I want to spend time with you. I'd stop my mom's funeral to spend time with you." I smiled, putting my arm around his neck. " Geez, you're so cute." 

" Mmm..." He nodded lazily. 

" Something _is_ wrong babe...what is it?" I asked again. 

" Really Gojyo, it's nothing." He smiled as we reached his house. He walked up the steps and opened the door. Nobody was home, just like he said. Perfect opportunity. I grinned. 

" My mom won't be home until later. Wanna head up to my room?" He said. I gulped. I don't think he knew quite what this meant. 

" Uhhh, yeah." I nodded, following him upstairs. I sat down on his bed, he sat on the other side of me. The silence was thick and awkward...too weird. We were both looking in different directions, acting as if the other wasn't in the room. 

" Gojyo--" He started. 

" Hakkai--" I said at the same time. 

" Oh, sorry, you go ahead." Hakkai offered. 

" No, you go ahead..." I said, lingering on my words. 

" I insist." 

" Could I...ermm..." I said, my eyes searching. 

" What?" He asked, that cute confused look on his face. I reached over and flipped myself so I was facing him. Our lips only a few inches from each other. I smiled again. 

" Could I kiss you?" I finally choked out. I didn't know why I was so embarassed. He was mine after all. 

" Of course Gojyo. You don't have to ask." Hakkai smiled as he brought his lips to mine. Our lips still connected, I leaned him onto the bed, putting my knees on either side of his thighs. He was such a soft kisser, delicate almost. I felt him tremble a little bit. 

" Babe, what's wrong? Seriously." I said, looking at him, still sitting lightly on his hip bones. His cheeks were stained with tears, it hurt me to see him like this. " You need to tell me! I'm not your boyfriend just for physical things. I wanna hurt when you are too." I said honestly. I moved over and sat down next to him, he instantly dug his face into my neck, crying his eyes out. 

" Yaone told me that if I don't make you fall in love with her in a week, she's going to get rid of Kanan's medical record and she's not doing too well right now. She caught another fever this morning, mom is worried and she can't pay the bills on her own without the insurance...and I don't know what to do." Hakkai said between gasps and sniffles. I snuggled up closer to him, rubbing his back affectionately. 

" Here, I know what to do." I smiled. He looked up at me. 

" What?" He asked, somewhat surprised. 

" I am gonna go on a date with Yaone and I am going to put a stop to this." I said, more seriously. 

" A date?" Hakkai gasped, his eyes filling up with tears again. 

" I mean like I'll meet her somewhere babe! I'm not dumping you." I smiled, hugging him. 

" Oh, okay." He said. " What are you going to say?" 

" Tell her that if she does anything to hurt you, I'll kill her." I said, a small smile on my face. 

" G-Gojyo?" Hakkai asked nervously. " You're not going to really kill her, are you?" 

" Nope, just a threat." I said, shaking my head. 

" O-Oh." He nodded. I gently slid off his glasses and wiped away the remaining tears. 

" You know, you look really nice without glasses. I'm not saying you don't look hot with them on! Just, you know, either way." I explained. 

" I tried contacts, but my perscription is so bad...I'm almost blind." Hakkai laughed mildly. 

" Whoa, really?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. 

" I said I'm blind, not I'm an idiot." Hakkai smiled, catching my hand with his. 

" What happens if you become blind?" I asked. 

" They said that won't happen until I'm older. Like, way older." Hakkai explained. He tried to stand up, but fell on top of me, our lips almost touching. 

" You okay?" I asked with a smile. 

" With all the crying and the fact you stole my glasses, I'm a bit dizzy." 

" You want 'um back?" I grinned. 

" Yes, please." Hakkai smiled. 

" Gotta kiss me for them." 

" Oh, please, don't make me do it." He teased. 

" Whoa, are we going _that_ far?" I teased back. 

" We could, just give me my glasses back so I could see what I'm doing." Hakkai said, no faultering in his tone. I sat up. 

" Really?" I asked. 

" Yeah, you can kiss me." He nodded. 

" No, about, doing it." 

" That's kissing, right?" He asked, no joking at all. 

"..." 

" What?" 

" Nothing." I said, pressing my lips onto his, feeling a bit rejected. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to sleep with Hakkai, and I know we were young and all, but I couldn't help but feel that this was all he was satisfied with, just kissing... 

============ 

**A/N:** Kinda short...blehhh... 


End file.
